Broken
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: The sight that she was met with was too much. She let out a cry and fell to her knees, her hands over her mouth, muffling her sounds. She was blinded by her tears, trying to come to terms with exactly what she had been carrying, but never had a chance to know. She didn't know. She couldn't believe it was taken away from her before it all had a chance to start...She just couldn't...
1. Chapter 1

**I have the feeling I'm going to be writing stories related to music. This is my second music inspired fanfic, I plan to make this less than 5 chapters but let's see where my imagination takes me!**

**While reading the story, I listened to Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. Such a touching song and it speaks numbers. I strongly suggest listening to it while reading my story.**

**Dark Themes will be in the story. **

**Please Review!**

**x x x**

The only sounds around were the cheers and jeers coming from the arena from the current match. Aj was sitting on a crate in a secluded corner of the stadium, thinking of nothing in particular as she was shrouded by complete darkness.

She couldn't be around anyone at the moment. She was dwelling in her own depression, still at the shock of what happened earlier in the day, a couple of hours before Raw started. She didn't know. She couldn't believe it was taken away from her before it all had a chance to start...She just couldn't...

"_So after Raw we're heading out for drinks right?" Aj said to Kaitlyn over the phone, mindlessly twirling her hair around her finger. She was sitting Indian style on the giant California King Bed discussing plans for that day and the rest of the week._

"_You betcha." Kaitlyn chirped. "Dolph doesn't think I can ride a bull. There's a bar about five miles from the stadium that has a bull riding game. I told him if I win, he sleeps on the couch and receives no sex for the next three months."_

"_And if you lose?" Aj smiled._

"_He gets hardcore sex every night for the next three months."_

"_Seems like a fair bargain." Aj laughed._

"_So what of you and Punk? Where is he anyways? Reading comics by the open fire?"_

"_We're fine. He went out to train down at the gym with John and Miz."_

"_Aj when I said what of you and Punk I meant your sex life."_

_Aj blinked at the sudden bluntness of Kaitlyn's words. Of course she knew her best friend was forever being blunt at anything and everything but even after two years she still caught her by surprise. _

"_Er...that's fine too. I mean it's not like it's bad or anything." Aj wasn't open about talking of her sex life like Kaitlyn and Alicia were. She blushed behind her curls even though no one was around to see her._

"_Well work a little more on him. He's looking too tense coming to work everyday." Kaitlyn scolded. Aj giggled._

_They continued talking over meaningless things. From Dolph's hair looking like freshly cut homemade pasta, [From a pasta maker] to Eve's satanic temper tantrums being taken out on just about everyone in the division. So far three hours wasted talking on the phone and Aj was feeling pretty content._

_But at exactly 5:04 Aj started feeling warm blood pooling in her pants. She frowned. '_That's odd. Wasn't my period supposed to come a week go_?' She usually tracked these things but this month she must've forgotten._

"_Kait I gotta go. Gotta take care of something. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Alrighty then. See ya chick."_

_As soon as the dial tone followed Aj hung up and went to take a tampon from her suitcase. _

_But as soon as she got up severe pain shot up her back and in her abdomen. She fell from the sudden onset of it, and curled into a fetal position. What the hell was wrong? She was just fine. Could it have been something she ate? Aj quickly tried to remember all the things she ate that day._

_Pancakes with syrup, coffee, latte, two slices of pizza and three slices of watermelon. Possibly the pizza might have had something in it, or the watermelon..._

_She gasped as another wave of pain overtook her. Aj had a scary feeling that whatever this was had _nothing _to do with food. _

_Too much in pain to get up, she attempted to crawl to the bathroom. Thankfully the door was already open so she went in and stayed near the toilet in case she needed to throw up. _

_She had expected quivering to come along, one of the signs of impending vomit but it never came. Confused and feeling extremely scared she stayed on the floor for the next fifteen minutes. She couldn't get up to get her phone, and she doubted anyone was around to hear her if she screamed. Pretty much all the occupants on her floor were superstars and divas and they were most likely already on their way to the arena._

_The cramps and the pain seemed to come close together over the next few minutes. She had the need to sit on the toilet, so she did just that, hoping that whatever it was would leave her body and leave _soon._ She didn't want to be late for the show._

_As soon as she did, blood came rushing out at a ridiculously fast pace. Aj didn't know what to think of it. She just sat there, too shocked to move. The more blood that came out the lesser the pain was. It seemed she sat there for an eternity before the blood flow stopped. Slowly, Aj lifted herself off the toilet seat, wiped, and turned around to see what had been expelled._

_The sight that she was met with was too much. She let out a cry and fell to her knees, her hands over her mouth, muffling her sounds. She was blinded by her tears, trying to come to terms with exactly what she had been carrying, but never had a chance to know._

Just thinking about the earlier revelations brought her to tears once more. She didn't get a chance to tell Punk because he never came back to the hotel room. But honestly she didn't _want _to tell him. How could she tell him she'd lost their baby? Especially before the pregnancy was even able to commence? No, it would kill him. Probably kill him more than it now killed her.

She didn't even know why she came to work. Even though she never knew the embryo was there she felt empty inside. Amazing how she was able to enter depression so quickly within the last few hours. She was not up to a match at all tonight between her and Aksana. She didn't care if money would be deducted from her pay. She didn't care if Vince got mad at her. For the first time since she came to the WWE, she didn't care for it. And that meant a lot since she was in love with her job.

Her phone vibrated once more. She solemnly looked down at it. Kaitlyn. She'd been calling for the past hour since the show started wondering where she was. Aj had already sent her a text to tell the creative staff, Punk, Stephanie, and the rest of the crew that she couldn't make it for her matches and segments that night. But Kaitlyn was forever persistent.

She carefully got off the crate and onto the ground. The pain may have subsided but she felt weak, physically and mentally. She couldn't stay here anymore. She had to leave. She had to get away from all the madness, and wallow in her own.

She slipped past everyone in the shadows, pushing an exit door open and stepping into the brisk cold night. Maine was really beautiful at night. The clear open skies, the wind gently pushing the clouds along. Oh how Aj wished to be one of those clouds. She wanted to float aimlessly with no problems in her life, to escape all of them, but she had to face the fact that this was reality. A reality she wished she could've changed from the start.

With a deep sigh and a choked cry, she set out down the street and into the dark night, the moonlight being her only source of comfort and light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking around! I'm forcing myself to think of ideas, I don't want to start abandoning stories again :P**

"For the tenth and last time Stephanie, _NO, _I do not know where Aj is!" It took Punk his entire willpower not to get up and _scream_ that in her face. He was already stressed as it is and Stephanie's all too familiar screeching was certainly not making the problem better.

"Besides Kaitlyn, you were the last person to come in contact with her. All I want are answers, running out on a _live_," Giant emphasis put here, "Tv show isn't the best direction for someone who's just starting their career."

"I'm pretty sure she has a good explanation for it." Kaitlyn defended. "You know Aj loves her job and would never do anything like that."

"Yeah well it better not happen again." Stephanie paused to answer her phone. "Talk to me."

There was a faint mumbling in the quiet room as the person on the line spoke. "You saw her where? Near the crates over on the south side?"

Punk's ears perked up at the sound of that.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier?" Frustration laced Stephanie's voice.

She sighed. "Fine then. Thank you nonetheless."

Punk pounced on her. "Well? Where is she?"

"A security guard spotted her leaving about two hours ago."

"Well why didn't he tell anyone?!"

"He didn't know she was missing. All he's paid to do is just guard the area."

"That's a pathetic excuse. I doubt she went out the front door because there's fans there. She must've left through a back exit." Kaitlyn said.

"Did she look alright?" Punk asked.

"He couldn't get a good look at her from the front because all he saw was her retreading backside but he knew that was her, because she was wearing one of those custom made converse that she wears when she walks out with you to the ring." Stephanie said.

Punk ran a hand over his face. Then he had a thought. What if Aj had gone back to the hotel? She didn't really have anywhere else to go around here anyways, and she wouldn't try since she wasn't familiar with the area.

"I'll go see if she's at the hotel. She's got to be, there's nowhere else she possibly could've gone." Punk got up to leave.

"I'll go with you." Kaitlyn said. "And don't tell me no because everyone's staying there anyways."

"Do you have any segments or matches left Phil?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope. All clear for the rest of the night."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay you can leave."

Thank goodness for the streets being near deserted at this time of night, or else Punk would've gotten a summons about his 65 mile per hour speeding. Kaitlyn was sure he'd managed to wake up every citizen in the houses they'd passed.

Kaitlyn wanted to ask what they'd do if Aj wasn't at the hotel but she figured might as well not jinx the situation. She was very worried for her spunky friend. She didn't know why she was ignoring her calls and messages because she rarely ever did that. Something drastic must've happened since the last time Kaitlyn had spoken to her, which was earlier that day.

Punk pulled into the Parking lot of the hotel and proceeded to jump out of the car, nearly forgetting Kaitlyn and to lock the vehicle.

Kaitlyn understood his reasons but this was honestly too much.

The elevator ride was a mental death sentence, playing "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Who the hell plays that in elevators?! And at a time when they were not in the mood to hear any type of music too!

The closer they were to the room Punk and Aj shared the more hopeful Punk became. Maybe he was overreacting to all this. Maybe she was in the room, sleeping or reading comics or something. She'd be safe and sound and he wouldn't have to freak out anymore.

He pushed open the door after sliding his key card in.

Or maybe he should have overreacted even more.

She was not in there. The hotel room was the same as he'd left it, save for the rumpled sheets on the bed and comics strewn over the floor. He noticed the air had a slight smell of iron to it. Like blood. Nothing looked out of the ordinary however.

"Well this stinks." Kaitlyn muttered. He knew she wasn't referring to the smell in the air.

"I don't get it." Punk said, running a hand through his short hair. "She's not here, she's not at the arena, then where could she be?"

"Calm down Punk, eventually she'll come back. She's not going to separate herself from her job for too long. Why don't you go to sleep. I'll stay here with you and keep watch. All of those Starbucks coffees really took a toll on my system." Kaitlyn gently pushed her to the bed and pulled the sheets over him.

It took awhile for Punk to fall asleep because every few minutes he'd wake up and search the bed for Aj, only to be disappointed when she wasn't there. At around two he fell into a troubled sleep.

And at around three, the door made a "click" sound and opened, the bright hallway light flooding into the room. Kaitlyn squinted. "Aj?'' She whispered.

Whoever it was didn't answer right away. They simply turned and closed the door. A lamp was on next to Kaitlyn on the far side of the room near Punk, and when the person came forward, Kaitlyn got a good look of their face.

"Oh Aj!" She jumped up and pulled the small girl into her arms, rocking her back and forth and smoothing her messy hair down.

Aj didn't say anything, she just stayed there in her best friend's embrace and let all the tears out. She wasn't prepared to tell her why she was so emotional, but Kaitlyn wasn't one to push answers out when it wasn't the time.

Kaitlyn looked back at Punk over Aj's head. He was sleeping soundly. She badly wanted to wake him up so he and Aj could be reunited but he looked so tired, his reaction would be much better if he slept a whole night, even though he went to sleep an hour ago.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Kaitlyn whispered. Aj shook her head and burrowed further into Kaitlyn's arms.

"I'm exhausted kid, and I'm sure you are too. I'll let you sleep. Come on." Aj was reluctant at first because she saw Punk sleeping in bed but honestly, what was she supposed to be afraid of? He was her boyfriend, he'd be angry about her disappearing and cutting off contact but he'd smother her in kisses all the same because she was back.

As soon as she was in the bed and under the covers she then realized just how tired she was. Within a few minutes she was out like a light.

Kaitlyn got up and stretched. She looked at the couple with sadness in her eyes. What could have caused the drastic change in her friend? She was determined to find out. Ignoring the ache and soreness in her bones and body she went about the suite looking for any clues. Everything looked normal..

She ventured into the bathroom. She noticed a specific smell in the air that was really strong. It didn't stink, but it smelled a lot like blood. It was spick and span, however.

Kaitlyn sighed. There'd always be another time to play detective. Right now sleep was calling her, and her bed was her kryptonite.

**Review!**


End file.
